True Love
by Lady-Aurora-Pendragon
Summary: Arthur's been enchanted and only his true love's kiss can save him. But his true love might not be who we think it is. A Sweet Drams (s2ep10) AU. Magic reveal. Merthur and Arthur/Guinevere.


(**AN:** This is based off the youtube video 'The Kiss' made by TheNerjaveika. And off of s2ep10 'Sweet Dreams'. I don't know if there is already a fanfic for that YouTube video, but I saw it months ago and thought it was fabulous so I wrote this that night. Not my best work but I edited the best I could. Give feed back, PLEASE, this is my first time posting anything here.)

* * *

Arthur was in trouble, Merlin knew he only had a few a minutes to cross the courtyard, to run through the town and find Gwen. And it was imperative he find her and convince her to help Arthur. Merlin knew it was his fault Gwen was upset. It was he who misunderstood the Princes request. But this was not his prince; Arthur was enchanted, and Merlin could think of no one but Gwen to save him.

_"You must find the person Arthur truly loves."_

Arthur truly loved Gwen, didn't he? He had admitted his feelings to Merlin, not that long ago, it had to be Gwen. Merlin had no other choice but to believe this was true. He finally reached Gwen's house, entering it without even knocking, he couldn't breathe, partly from stress and mostly from running. He had no time for a trifle thing like knocking.

"Rats again, Merlin?" Gwen asked, no happiness in her voice, unlike many other times Merlin would talk to her. She looked terrible, sadness written on her face like a book.

"What? " asked Merlin, his breath heavy as he tried to catch it, entering her small house. He had no idea what she was talking about, or maybe he did, just didn't care. "No…no…um…I need your help."

Gwen glanced up at him, he continued.

"Arthur needs your help."

"I do not think Arthur needs me" she replied. No, Merlin had no time for this; he had to convince her, no matter the cost.

"Gwen, don't worry…I know" he said without giving it much thought. She glared at him.

"You know what?"

"Everything. Anyone who spends five minutes with you can see how you two feel about each other" said Merlin, quickly, pressing on before she asked too many questions. "Look, I do not have a lot of time, so, you're going to have to trust me. Arthur does love you…"

"No he doesn't" she stopped him quickly, shaking her head.

"If you don't trust me…trust your feelings" said Merlin, trying to rush, he really didn't have time to be having this talk with Gwen.

"I'm never trusting my feelings again" she scoffed, that is when Merlin lost his temper; did she not realize how close Arthur was to being killed? All she seemed to care about were her feelings and honestly, Merlin could careless about her feelings at this point. It was Merlin's job to protect Arthur, he could not protect Arthur if he was dead and the only way Merlin could prevent Arthur from dying was if Gwen did her job and kissed him. Kissing the prince was not that hard, it was Gwen's only task, if it was up to Merlin, this would already be done, feelings thrown to the dogs.

"He's enchanted!" shouted Merlin, Gwen glared at him once more.

"Yes, with Lady Vivian, I can see that!" She retorted and Merlin realized shouting would not help this time.

"No, I mean literally enchanted…with magic, potions, love-juice. None of his feelings are genuine."

"How could you be sure? When I saw him his feelings looked real enough…"

"Gwen, none of his feelings for Vivian are real" he tried one last time. "But if you do not break the spell his death will be. Search your heart, you know who he loves."

"I'm sorry, Merlin…I can't," she said, looking out of her window once more, refusing to look at him again. Merlin was dumbfounded, so she will let Arthur die other feelings.

"Gwen…please…" he tried, but there was no use, she did not look at him, she pretended as though he was not even there. He noticed a tear in her eye as he turned, heading back to the door. He did not feel bad for her, though, she was letting Arthur die. But Merlin could not let Arthur die; he had to do something, but what? The spell would not break until Arthur kissed the one he truly loved. But what if he only thought he was kissing the one he truly loved? As Merlin reached the courtyard once more, his mind was made up. He had no time to run this plan by Gaius, or ask the dragon if it would work. It was the only chance Merlin had.

In a cupboard in an abandoned corridor there was old dresses, left over by visiting ladies or princesses, perhaps a few left by Morgana, herself. Merlin chose one that looked most like what Gwen was wearing and then raced back to his and Gaius' chambers. He searched and searched until he found the spell he needed. One that would turn Merlin into the person of his choice, temporarily. He walked up the steps, dragging the dress behind as he went. Stopping in front of the mirror in his room, his eyes batted shut, muttering the spell under his breath. Nothing happened and he sighed, if he didn't have time before, he had even less now.

"Come on…" he told himself. Chanting over and over. Suddenly he felt tingling starting at his feet and then it worked its way up, until his whole body was numb. He felt himself shrinking, parts of his body changing form. He opened his eyes again to be met with, not his reflection, but Gwen's. He took off his baggy clothes, they were always too big for him anyway, but in this form, they were much bigger. He slipped on the dress and tried to leave the chambers without being noticed. He successfully made it to the battle grounds where they were once again breaking between battles. The last Merlin knew Arthur had broken ribs and was completely out of his mind. The guards let Merlin go on, into the tents, even as Gwen.

Merlin took a breath as he reached Arthur's tent. Just as he did, Gaius exited the flaps, Merlin stared at him as they passed each other, hoping he didn't know, but how could he? Gaius went about his way and Merlin took another breath. He reminded himself; This was the only way to save Arthur. And so, he entered the tent.

"Ah, finally come to wish me good luck?" said Arthur, as he tied his belt, noticing who he thought was Gwen. "Cause really, I don't think I need it anymore."

"No, Arthur, I've not come to wish you luck," said Merlin, he had not tested out his voice before now, and thankfully, he sounded like Gwen.

"Honestly, that's rather rude…" muttered Arthur, as he tucked his shirt into his pants. Merlin was losing his nerve. Quickly, he had to act.

"Then let me make amends…"

Crossing the ground between them which quick steps and the whoosh of a dress on his knees. Merlin grabbed on to both of the princes forearms, ensuring he couldn't get away, before plastering Gwen's lips on Arthur's, taking him off guard. It took the prince several seconds to react; in which time Merlin thought he had failed. But then something happened. The prince's lips were no longer frozen in confusion but locked with the others. Merlin's grip on Arthur's forearms loosened, as strong arms wrapped his, even frailer than usual, body. Merlin was being bent and he was no longer in control of this situation, it was all Arthur, so why wasn't Merlin pulling away yet?

Arthur had not been expecting Gwen; he most certainly did not expect her to kiss him and never expected it to be so nice. He had kissed her before, but never like this, this was different. As Arthur finally pulled away, Gwen caressed his face, smiling at him; he stood up slowly, a tad confused. But then it hit him, the worst pain he had ever felt.

"Wh-what am I doing?" He asked, because that only seemed logical now, Gwen held on to him, knowing he was in pain.

"You're in a fight…to the death" she answered, Arthur didn't care for that answer. "You're losing."

He definitely did not care for that answer either. He tried to speak, but the pain was too much.

"There's no time to explain," said Gwen, taking Arthur's face in her hands, caressing him. "Just live for me…that's all I ask right now."

And he would, he would live for her, he had to. The warning bell sounded and they both jumped.

"I have to go…," she said, Arthur didn't try to stop her, he had to go too, to win a losing battle. He watched as Gwen rushed from the tent and he sighed, thinking of that kiss, remembering nothing before it. And he also wondered; where the hell was Merlin?

Merlin ran from the tent, running in a dress proved much harder than he ever thought. He raced back to his and Gaius' chambers, to change his clothes. By the time he shut the door to his room he could feel himself changing back, he looked in the mirror and there he was again. He tried to take a deep breath, but failed. He was out of breath again, mostly from all that happened and only partly from running. He had kissed Arthur; well, Gwen had, sort of, it was all confusing and the very thought of the tent made Merlin's head hurt. He changed quickly, vowing to himself that he would never tell anyone what happened. He soon left, once more heading back to the tents. When he arrived, Arthur was fully dressed and waiting.

"Where have you been?" He barked, his voice making Merlin jump. Leaving him to open his mouth, only to close it again. Arthur glared at him, shoving his helmet into the servant's hands. "No matter now, come on."

Merlin followed, as they walked to the battlefield, Arthur stopped, and Merlin stopped next to him. They both looked around the stadium. Merlin notice Gwen in one of the seats, maybe she had changed her mind; Too late now, Merlin thought.

"Merlin, if anything should happen to me look after Gwen…" his voice once again made Merlin jump. He stared at Arthur, not being able to think of proper words. "The world may think she is just a servant, dispensable but…she's not dispensable to me."

Merlin still stared, the look of love in Arthur's eyes made Merlin angry, after all, it was he who kissed Arthur, not Gwen. But no, Merlin could not think like that, it was meant to be Gwen. He only smiled at his prince, still unable to think of words that made sense. It was enough for Arthur though, and he smiled back at Merlin reaching for his helmet, Merlin handed it to him willingly and Arthur placed it over his head.

The battle, Arthur more or less won, being the good man Merlin knew he was, he did not kill the king, knowing better than that, war would have surely commenced if he had. Arthur was resting in his tent now, being treated by Gaius, for those broken ribs. Merlin once again was walking back to his and Gaius' chambers, but this time to collect supplies for Arthur's wounds. However, Merlin had a funny feeling he wasn't alone this trip. He turned back and there stood Gwen.

"Arthur's better…I see" she said, eying Merlin, he only shrugged.

"It's a miracle."

"I don't think it was. I went to Arthur's tent, I wanted to talk to him, but…I was already there," she said, her eyes looking into Merlin's, daring him.

"How is that possible?" He asked, in his best be-calm voice.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked, quickly. Merlin shook his head.

"How could it be me? I'm a-"

"How did you do it?" She asked, talking over his poor denial.

"Potion" he admitted with a lie, Gwen nodded, looking anywhere but him now. "But he thought it was you, Gwen, he loves you, I swear."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked him, looking up with sad eyes.

"He had to kiss the one he truly loved, he loves you and thought he was kissing you" muttered Merlin, everything made more sense in his head, with how Gwen was looking at him, he felt like he was talking rubbish.

"But he didn't kiss me, he kissed you" she stated, as though Merlin was the town fool.

"He thought it was you…" he trailed off, with a sigh. She still looked unconvinced. "look, Gwen, I have to go…"

She only nodded as he walked away; she just didn't understand, it was Gwen who Arthur truly loved, in time she would see that, Merlin only hoped she would keep his secret.

That afternoon, after the celebration feast, Arthur snuck from the castle grounds. Slipping into Gwen's small house, he placed a single rose on her rough, wooden table, along with a note, waiting. When she entered her home just moments later, a smile fell upon her lips, seeing the token of the princes affection.

"Thought I'd better deliver it myself this time" said Arthur from the shadows. Gwen turned, an almost happy look on her face. Arthur thought, he had better continue, knowing now, all that happened. "I'm sorry for what I put you through…."

"No…"she shook her head." You have nothing to apologize for. I too have caused my fair share of hurt."

Arthur did not believe that, not her, not Gwen.

"You must believe my feelings for Vivian," he continued with his apology. "Were…not real. I've never loved another."

"One day you will" she told him, it confused him a bit, and he highly doubted he would. "One day you will find your real princess. One day you will be king of Camelot and I cannot be your queen."

"You don't know that," insisted Arthur, it felt as though his heart was bing ripped out by her words and he didn't like it.

"I am as sure of that as you are," she said, but Arthur was not sure at all, all he wanted was to be with her, forever.

"Things may change…"

"Well, until they do…" she bowed to him, keeping her head down, if possible, this hurt him even more. "My Lord…"

He could not bear it anymore, not a second longer. With no more than a glance at his beloved, he turned and walked out.

The next morning, all of the kings were to leave, Merlin stood with Arthur and his father as the kings left, one by one. Lady Vivian was escorted out by her father, lastly. She was still stuck under the enchantment.

"We may return too?" She asked, as her father tried to get her to her horse.

"You are always welcome," said Uther, but the king was only being polite, Vivian was definitely not welcomed back.

"My heart will remain; I hope to join it soon."

Her father forced her to the horses and Merlin noticed Arthur awkwardly weaving after her, he turned to Merlin after a few seconds of this and the two walked away.

"Not too soon" said Arthur, in an undertone, Merlin scoffed.

"No" he said, smartly. "Might conflict with you and your one true love."

"My what?" Asked Arthur, though, he had heard Merlin perfectly well.

"You heard me, I have poof" said Merlin, smirking slightly.

"Proof?" Asked Arthur.

"You kissed her…in the tent" he said, even more smartly than before.

"Merlin…" Arthur started.

"Yes?"

"What happened in the tent.."

"Hmh…"

"Speak of it again and I'll kill you," threatened Arthur, glaring at Merlin with his I'm-not-kidding look.

"Okay" muttered Merlin, as Arthur walked ahead. Merlin was perfectly fine with never mentioning the tent ever again, just as long as Arthur never found out who it really was.

Days past in the land of Camelot, but still, Arthur couldn't let the thought of the kiss he and Gwen shared pass. It was consuming him. It was late and Arthur couldn't sleep, he threw the thick blankets off his body and stood. Slipping on a shirt, before he wondered out in to the corridor. He had walked around, aimlessly, until he came upon a sweet voice humming. It was Gwen; he could almost feel his heart leaping.

"Good evening" he announced himself and she turned around, startled.

"Sire…" she muttered, looking away from him, just as soon as she looked.

"Call me Arthur" he insisted, smiling at her, she looked lovely in the moon light. "It's late, would you like me to walk with you home?"

"No thank you" she muttered, picking up a basket from the ground, keeping her eyes away from him. "Goodnight, Sire."

"Arthur…"

"Arthur…" she muttered, once more, turning completely away from him.

"Gwen..."he tried, but she started to walk away, so he grabbed her one free hand, preventing her from leaving. " Guinevere…"

"I told you once, Arthur" she said, with a sigh, as she turned around and looked at him. "We cannot…."

"Do you remember what you said to me in the tent?" He asked, with a smile, she shook her head no, looking away from him again.

"Yes you do" insisted Arthur, with a grin. "What did you tell me?"

"Not to die?" She questioned. He gave her a strange look.

"No…" he muttered, she looked a tad panicked, pulling her hand from his."You told me to live for you. And I do, I live for you everyday. I always will."

"I wouldn't hold to much of what I said in the tent, Arthur, I was…I was scared for your life" she said, looking away from him. "I hardly remember it."

"I'm sorry I had you so worried" he said, saddened. How could she forget the words that meant so much to him?

"I must go….goodnight, Sire" said Gwen once more, before turning around quickly, walking away. Arthur watched Gwen as she walked, disappearing in the dark corridor. Arthur let out a sigh; did she honestly not remember what she had said to him? Or was she only saying these things to lessen the meaning of their kiss? Honestly, Arthur just needed someone to talk to about this and there was only one he could think of; Merlin!

Merlin was all alone in his and Gaius' chambers, Gaius had gone to find some nighttime bug, which would help cure some sort of ailment. Leaving Merlin all alone, to clean up the chambers. He had to wash dishes, sweep the floors, and organize the potions that Gaius had made that day. It was too much for anyone's liking. Merlin quickly enchanted the broom and the dishes to take care of themselves, while he tended to the potions. He would have never normally done this type of thing, but since Gaius was out; He saw no problem with it. That was until the door to the chambers burst open.

"Mer-"

Merlin's heart nearly stopped, quickly flashing his eyes, to stop the broom and the dishes. But it was too late, Arthur had seen; He stares at Arthur, who stare back, his mouth hung open.

"Arthur…" he said quickly, I was hard to breath. Damn it, Gaius was always right about not using magic carelessly.

"You…you have magic!" Said Arthur, a hint of shock and what could be disgust in his voice. Merlin stood up, stepping closer to Arthur, who stepped back. "Do you deny it?"

"No, Arthur, I…"

"You have magic…"

"I do…"

"How could you?!"

"I only use it for you, Arthur, to protect you," said Merlin, desperately. Arthur glared at him, shaking his head.

"I don't need magic as a protection; I don't need anything from you!" Shouted Arthur, Merlin gulped, as Arthur turned back quickly, stomping out. Merlin felt weak, sick, almost like crying. He just stood there, staring after the empty doorway. Gaius entered it, just seconds later.

"What's happened?"

"He knows, he knows I have magic."

Merlin could not sleep, he could barely function the next morning. He just kept waiting for the knights to come and drag him to the cells, but they never came. He decided even if he was surely going to be killed when the king found out his secret, he should still do at least one more afternoon of chores, Arthur would need these things done and he might be out of a manservant for awhile. He kept his distance from Arthur though, only went to clean his room after he knew Arhtur had gone. As he picked up after the messy prince, he thought of leaving, he did not have to stay; he could slip out of town without being missed. And if he was caught, well, he had magic. But the thought of leaving, of leaving Arthur, was too foreign to fantasize about. Arthur was his destiny and Merlin would no abandon either, even if that meant he would die, perhaps his death would lead Arthur to truly be a great king. In the years, Arthur would see all Merlin had done, even gave his life, and the destiny would be complete. Merlin's mind wondered as he collected Arthur's many pairs of boots, they did not need shining yet, but if…when Merlin could not do it, at least it was done. He carried the shoes from the prince's chambers, just in case he returned too soon.

Merlin soon found himself in a unused room, shining shoes as tears slipped from his eyes. How could he be so careless? He knew it would be detrimental if Arthur found out of his magic. It hurt Merlin; Arthur would never understand just how much Merlin has done for him, or how much he cared for him. Merlin would never get to see his prince become king, never get to call him a prat ever again, never get to kiss him…

"No!" Merlin quickly told himself, how could his mind go to such a thing at a time like this? That kiss meant nothing, now only one of many things Merlin had to do to keep Arthur safe.

Arthur was so angry, angry with Merlin, angry with himself for never figuring it out. But mostly because he knew he should tell his father and have Merlin hung or burnt at the steak, but he just couldn't. Something about not having Merlin there, no longer in his life, felt wrong. Did he feel he needed Merlin? No, there must be better servants, he was sure of it, though, he did not want a better servant. He sat at the table, eating lunch with his family. His Father on his side, and Morgana in front of him.

"You look troubled, Arthur" said Morgana, picking up on Arthur's problems only moments after sitting, but she had waited to ask, Arthur did not understand why, but it wasn't like he could tell her anyway.

"I'm fine" he answered, she gave him a look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I must go…train," said Arthur, weakly, as he stood, walking quickly from the room. As he darted down the hall, he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks, and his day just a little bit better. "Gwen…"

She stopped what she was doing, cleaning a tapestry, and looked at him. He reached her in three strides, smiling.

"Hello, Sire" she mumbled, he was in no mood for that.

"Arthur, I won't tell you again," he barked, he didn't mean it to sound so cold and he felt simply awful after. So he took her hand, keeping his smile.

"Please, Arthur, someone might see…" she glanced around nervously and Arthur merely chuckled.

"No one's around to see."

"Arthur…"

"Guinevere…"

Arthur took the cloth she had been cleaning with from her hands, dropping it on the floor, before taking her other hand. Yes, his mind might have been masked my Merlin and his magic, but Arthur still thought of the kiss with Gwen, how perfect it was and how he wished for another. He leaned in to her slowly, leaving her enough time to stop him, but she didn't, he was thankful for that. Their lips brushed together and Arthur smiled. Deeping this much needed kiss. But something was wrong; it did not feel as it had the last time, something was different; very different. Arthur pulled away, looking down at her confused. For a second or two she only stared, before looking down and stepping away from him. Without a word, she picked up her cloth and ran, did she notice it, the difference? There was a lack of something there, which Arthur now had to add to the list of worries he had, as he made his way back to his chambers. He noticed how much cleaner it was. So, not only did that idiot have magic but he was still behaving like a servant? Arthur sighed, falling on his four-poster bed.

Arthur was very troubled, indeed, his manservant had magic, he still hadn't told his father and the girl of his dreams kiss was not the same. And Merlin has magic…but yet, he still cleaned up after Arthur, and now he noticed all of his boots were gone.

So, Merlin has magic and he is off, shining Arthur's boots? Why? Arthur knew why, because for some reason that little git was attached to Arthur's hip, he was always there for Arthur. But he had magic, something Arthur was brought up to hate and with good reason. But Merlin had never tried to hurt Arthur, not once. He could have, many times, but he didn't. At the taught, Arthur jumped up, he simply had to find Merlin. So, he rushed from the room, stomping down the corridors, he had no idea where Merlin might be, but Gaius' chambers were a good enough place to start. The only trouble was, the chambers were empty; No sign if Merlin or Gaius. Arthur walked inside, looking around. On their table, as bright as day, sat a spell book, this annoyed Arthur a little, as he looked over the cover. Did Merlin think that Arthur could not keep his secret, so why bother trying? Was that it?

Arthur lifted the book; it was much heavier than it looked. He flipped it open to the bookmarked page and read;_ an appearance spell, one that would change you in to anyone you wanted to be, temporarily_. A gasp broke from Arthur's lips, as he set the book back down, quickly. Merlin has magic, Gwen kissed him in the tent, she did not remember what she said in the tent, the kiss…it was so different, Merlin has-

"Sire…"

Arthur's head snapped, he saw Gaius standing in the door way, he turned that way.

"I was looking for Merlin" said Arthur, Gaius nodded, stepping into the room more

.

"Try to go easy on him, he cares for you, Arthur, he only wants to help you…"

"I know" smiled Arthur, heading to the door. "Thank you, Gaius."

Merlin was on his last pair of Arthur's boots, tears still trickling from his blue eyes. This was it; night was falling outside, surely by now Arthur had told his father. This would be the last task Merlin would ever have to do for Arthur, part of him thought he should be happy about this; but nothing made him sadder.

"I should have you hung" came a voice from behind him, Merlin jumped, dropping the boot, turning to see Arthur leaning against the doorframe. "I should have your head, burn you at the stake…"

"I know…" muttered Merlin, defeated, his shoulders slumped. he turned away from Arthur, he could not bear to look at him, not with the shame he felt bubbling inside.

"I should have you thrown in the cells, I should tell my father!"

"Why haven't you?" asked Merlin, glancing at his former master once more. Arthur shrugged, sinking into the floor next to where Merlin sat on a step. This confused Merlin.

"I don't know… but I should!"

"I wouldn't hold it against you, I just want you…I want you to know, whatever happens, I believe you will be a great king, the greatest king Camelot has ever seen. And I want…' muttered Merlin, it was hard to get these words out, but he must let Arthur know before it was too late. "I want you to remember me, not as a person with magic, but your friend."

Merlin chanced a look at Arthur, his reaction was odd, a small smile rode his lips.

"You are such a girl, Merlin," he chuckled. Merlin, who was definitely not a girl, was confused again, he stared at the prince. "I won't tell my father, you know, I can keep a secret."

At these words Merlin, not only got more confused, but his heart nearly jumped out of his chest from pure shock and adoration for the future king. But why? Why was he doing this, why was he not telling his father?

"Why...?" he finally managed to mutter out, Arthur shrugged.

"Finding a new manservant would be rather stressful."

But Merlin knew now, Merlin knew Arthur did not want to lose Merlin either. Just as Merlin did not want to lose Arthur. A smile formed on the servants lips for the first time that day. He was safe, he was staying with Arthur. But mostly Merlin smiled because, even thought Arthur was taught to hate magic, he accepted Merlin; and that meant the world to him. Arthur seemed to notice Merlin's smile and chuckled again, looking away with a sigh.

"Why did you never tell me?" He asked, it was Merlin's turn to chuckle.

"You would have had my head."

"You have a point there," said Arthur with a grin. Merlin grinned back, only to have things turn strange once again, Arthur let out yet another sigh. "This is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Isn,t it?"

Merlin was puzzled, what else could there be?

"Guinevere…"

"What about Gwen?" Asked Merlin, a little more confused and possibly worried.

"She doesn't remember what she said to me in the tent, at first, I thought it was only to lessen its meaning, but I do not think that's what it is."

"She was very worried, Arthur, it is possible she did forgot" said Merlin, panic coursing through him now. Oh god, just when he thought he was safe.

"That's not all, the kiss….the kiss she and I shared was unforgettable, magi-"

"I thought we were never to mention the tent again, Sire?" said Merlin, smartly, but only to cover up his fears, did Arthur know it wasn't Gwen?

"Merlin!"

"Sorry."

"However, I kissed her today-"

"You did?"

"Would you shut up, Merlin!" barked Arthur, Merlin bit his lip. "The kiss today, though enjoyable, was not the same, it lacked…something."

"Perhaps because Gwen was scared for your life in the tent, she poured herself into that kiss, trying to break you of that enchantment, not every kiss will be like that-"

"Merlin, I know it was you" said Arthur, bored, cutting Merlin off, leaving the servant gasping.

"N-no…it was not-"

"You should be a better liar, Merlin," said Arthur, smirking. "You left your spell book on the table in your chambers, unless you would like me to believe it was Gaius pretending to be Guinevere…"

Arthur watched Merlin squirm, he could not think of any lie or untruth to tell Arthur fast enough, he had been caught, twice now.

"There is no point in denying it" smirked Arthur. Merlin found it hard to breath, how could he explain this to Arthur? The talking dragon in the dungeon told him to find Arthur's true love, but his true love refused, so Merlin pretended to be her and kissed his master. Somehow, that didn't sound like the right thing to tell the prince. But nothing was being said by either boy, Merlin was fumbling with words in his head and Arthur still smirked triumphant. But then Merlin froze when Arthur leaned forward; _What the hell was he doing?_ That was the only words that now moved through Merlin's mind. As Arthur came closer, Merlin became even more frozen, if possible. Arthur's lips brushed against his frozen ones, only four seconds and it was over.

A smile formed on Arthur's mouth as he pulled away. That was it, the feeling he didn't get from Gwen. Merlin was no longer frozen, he grinned, breathlessly at Arthur, Arthur laughed now.

"Never tell anyone of this" he warned, but kindly, as he stood , Merlin nodded. "And get these boots back to my chambers!"

Arthur knows I have magic" said Merlin, looking down at the caves gravel ground, the dragon made a noise of displeasure.

"You have been careless and foolish, indeed," he said, Merlin looked up, with a small nod. But he could not help the smile.

"He's accepted me; he didn't turn me over to Uther…"

"He would be a fool to," said the dragon. "How did you manage to convince him?"

Merlin looked down again, smiling coyly.

"You used magic?"

"No!"

"I feel there is something you are not telling me, Young Warlock…"

Merlin shook his head but the dragon glared at him.

"Wh-when Arthur was broken from the enchantment the other day, he didn't kiss Gwen, he kissed me… transformed into Gwen," said Merlin, he knew the dragon would not judge him, not in that way.

"Ah, you did use magic…" smiled the dragon.

"But…he knows it was me, he noticed the difference in…in the kisses" muttered Merlin. Even if he knew the dragon would not judge, it was still rather embarrassing to get out.

"This is magic indeed" said the dragon, mistily. "The magic of love."

"But Arthur and I could never be, he belongs with Gwen" said Merlin, that very thought had been playing over and over in his head since Arthur confronted him, but now that he said it, it seemed more painful. However, the dragon laughed, Merlin found it rude.

"Never you fear, Young Warlock, for you and Arthur are destined, perhaps not now, but there will come a day, where your love shall blossom stronger than any one person, any evil doer, spell or enchantment. It shall be a love that will outlast man and time itself."

* * *

**(**_**After notes:**_ Like I said, not by best work. Working on my writing skills, so it will get better...I hope. :})


End file.
